Bosque
by Alyssa Black
Summary: La curiosidad salvo al gato. SasuNaru Lime One shoot


**Notas fanfic:**

_Mi Primer Lime! en realidad esto era un Fanfic de Harry Potter. Sirius/Remus. solo lo he adaptado para el mundo de Naruto_

**Notas capítulo:**

_Capitulo único, espero sus correcciones, tomatazos y demandas civiles n.nU! _

_**Bosque**_

Solo podía escuchar el sonido del roce de su ropa, sus pasos y su respiración. No podía creer lo que había visto, ni mucho menos todas las reacciones que este hecho causaban en el.

Paro su marcha y se recostó en un árbol en el frondoso y ahora oscuro bosque, intento calmar su respiración y que el color rojo abandonase sus mejillas mas no lo consiguió; resignado metió la mano dentro de su pantalón y de su ropa interior para acariciar su propio y excitado pene, el torrente de imágenes anteriormente vistas volvía a su mente azotando a su cuerpo con excitación y presionando a su mano a aplicar mas presión y mas rapidez en las caricias que se auto proporcionaba.

Terminado el entrenamiento de aquella tarde decidió dar una vuelta por el bosque, desde su regreso a kohona nadie parecía querer su compañía, ni siquiera su ruidoso compañero de equipo que tanto hizo por traerlo de vuelta, es más el rubio portador del kyubi se distancio de él sin ninguna explicación. Y cada día después de el entrenamiento Naruto desaparecía sin siquiera despedirse de el pintor de cuarta que tenían como compañero de equipo, ni de el eterno amor de su infancia, Sakura; simplemente desaparecía. Si quería estar solo, bien. Él no era nadie para entrometerse en la vida de Naruto, no despues de todo lo que le hizo pasar.

Aquella rutina duro meses, nadie en la aldea parecía haber notado el cambio en el rubio. O tal vez era un cambio que sucedió mucho antes de que el volviera y ya no era una novedad. Otra cosa que se había perdido y que lo hacia sentir excluido de aquel mundo.

Tan perdido en sus pensamientos iba que no se fijo cuan alejado de la aldea estaba. Perfecto, ahora si alguien lo veía a esa distancia podrían volver a acusarlo de traidor, y por muy apartado de la aldea y de Naruto que se sintiese, no quería irse; tenía la esperanza de poder volver a fortalecer el lazo avallasador que les unía.  
Iba a darse la vuelta para volver cuando un sonido bastante peculiar capto su completa atención...

-Uhmm.. ahhh..

Definitivamente eso era un jadeo, mas bien un gemido. Movido por la curiosidad y el morbo siguió sigilosamente el sonido hasta llegar a su origen sin siquiera ser detectado. Ya fuera por sus excelentes habilidades de Ninja (eso pensaba él) o simplemente por que quién emitía aquellos eróticos sonidos que se le hacían algo conocidos estaba demasiado metido en sus propios asuntos.

Llegó al pie de un árbol bastante alto, supuso que quien fuera que estuviera emitiendo esos sonidos con tan erótica voz estaría arriba. Usando nuevamente sus habilidades de Ninja, se puso a caminar por el tronco del árbol con la agilidad y el sigilo de un felino que asecha a su presa, entre más subía más fuertes se hacían los sonidos, pronto en su campo visual entro la imagen que quebraría por completo su estabilidad mental.  
En una rama bastante gruesa y firme estaba Naruto, su desaparecido amigo acostado y sobre el se encontraba nada mas ni nada menos que una copia de si mismo, un Sasuke Uchiha besando y masturbando a su "amigo", pudo ver casi en cámara lenta como la mano de su propio clon se movía con agilidad sobre el pene de el rubio, apretando la cabeza y tirando algunos vellos pubicos en su recorrido por el erecto falo. Escucho con claridad el sonido de la carne frotándose y de los labios de ambos hombres succionándose mutuamente y mas aun los gemidos que Naruto dejaba escapar cuando ese Sasuke decidía liberarle la boca para succionar con libertad el cuello tostado del rubio.

Fue aterradoramente conciente de como su propio miembro comenzaba a alzarse dentro de su ropa interior y de como el cosquilleo de excitación se extendía desde su ingle a su columna y a todo el cuerpo.

-ahh Sasuke quiero ser tuyo... si ... si tan solo fueras el real.. ahhh!!

No pudo evitar soltar un jadeo de excitación al escuchar esos gemidos y esas palabras de la boca de Naruto, sin siquiera pensarlo salto al suelo y se puso a correr a perderse.

Apretaba la cabeza de su miembro, algo resbaladiza por el liquido pre-seminal, gimiendo y maldiciendo por lo bajo a Naruto y a su pervertido Maestro que seguramente pervirtió la mente del inocente muchacho.

Sentía el final tan cerca, como todo su cuerpo se tensaba listo para liberarse en un orgasmo cuando una mano se poso en su hombro. Demonios, ¿tan ensimismado estaba? levanto la vista encontrándose con una mirada azul profundo, Naruto lo empujo por los hombros contra el árbol al tiempo que se adueñaba de sus labios, no quiso ni pudo oponer resistencia alguna.

Naruto metió una mano por debajo de la ropa de sasuke hasta encontrarse con la mano del moreno que apretaba su miembro, sin mucha delicadeza la saco para el mismo comenzar a masturbar al moreno, mientras le mordía los labios para prevenir alguna replica, paseaba sus dedos con agilidad sobre el pene de su deseado compañero de equipo, apretando la cabeza y variando la presión que ejercía, decidió soltar sus labios para aclararle algo a Sasuke.

- ya que yo lo provoqué te ayudare a solucionarlo, pero tu tendrás que ayudarme a terminar lo que interrumpiste.

Como respuesta sasuke coló sus manos dentro de la ropa interior de naruto encontrándose con el pene duro y húmedo, de inmediato comenzó a masturbarlo mientras ponía su boca sobre el cuello de Naruto evocando lo que vio a su clon hacer, solo que él verdadero, como siempre debió ser, aparte de succionar, mordió, lo suficientemente fuerte para que quedase una marca. Naruto con la mano libre lo tomo del rostro y lo volvio a besar, mientras que sasuke aprisionó el trasero de naruto ejerciendo presión para juntar sus cuerpos y rozarse al ritmo de la masturbación.

Ambos terminaron entre besos y gemidos ahogados, cayeron de rodillas en el suelo apoyándose en el otro, felizmente agotados.

- Dime Naruto, ¿para que más utilizaste a mi clon?- preguntó maliciosamente Sasuke

- Ehmm- El rubio se sonrojo- Básicamente para lo que viste... nunca llegue más allá.- dijo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke, para que este no viera su bochorno.

-Bueno... es sabido por todos que el original siempre es el mejor y hay muchas cosas que un clon no puede hacerte, que yo si puedo, quiero y te haré mi pequeño idiota pervertido. y pongo al Bosque como testigo.- Naruto intento separarse, pero ágilmente Sasuke cazo sus labios y se recostó sobre Naruto en el suelo mientras sus inquietas manos acariciaban todo lo que el verdadero Sasuke debió ser el primero en acariciar.

Todo lo que paso después solo el bosque lo sabe.

**Notas finales: **

_Es mi primer intento de Lime, lo encontré limpiando el pc, lo adapte para Naruto pero esta prácticamente igual (solo que no es Sirius/remus, Sirius no ha escapado de azkaban y no hay bosque prohibido en días cercanos a la luna llena ni animagos x3)_

_en mi opinión es malísimo y se que muchas estarán de acuerdo. y bueno en mi defensa digo que en ese tiempo no leía las cantidades industriales de Yaoi que leo actualmente y era una niña inocente aun xP_

_lo he subido más que nada por nostalgia. No lo subí en su forma original por que no quiero volver a meterme en el Fandom de HP por un tiempo, hasta que no quede conforme con un lemmon SxR escrito por mi. _

_las cartas bombas, tomatazos y demases abajo xD _


End file.
